


machines have hearts too

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fanart inspired by the Iron Man 3 trailer, so be warned for potential spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	machines have hearts too

[](http://imgur.com/rnxBW)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/iE8Ie)


End file.
